


Hello My Old Heart

by justiceforpluto



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Old Married Couple, no beta we die like stormtroopers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justiceforpluto/pseuds/justiceforpluto
Summary: “It's not that bad to be getting old, then” Luke thought out loud, amused.“If you’re by my side, cyar’ika, then it really isn't’”
Relationships: Din Djarin & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 52
Kudos: 159





	Hello My Old Heart

**Author's Note:**

> uhh hi! this is a super self indulgent thing i decided to write because i really love old couples and dinluke, so this happened.  
> It's my first time posting something and writing something fully in english and I'm feeling very self conscious, so please be kind if my english sounds a bit broken. Feel free to point out my mistakes tho, this will help me improve. I hope you like this little story!
> 
> Title is from Hello My Old Heart by The Oh Hellos because I really love The Oh Hellos

"Din, my dear, I think age finally caught us." Luke said, laughter in his voice.

Din kissed the top of Luke's head, humming in agreement. They were sitting under a tree, Luke lying on his husband's chest as the sun went down in Yavin 4. Din wasn't wearing his helmet, since they were completely alone and Luke's padawans (younglings, Din, not foundlings) knew they shouldn't disturb the couple during the sunset unless absolutely necessary. It was their thing.

"Remember when we could count how many strands of grey hair we had on our heads?" Luke muses, his hand tracing invisible lines on Din’s chest plate.

"Yes, _cyar'ika_ , and you teased me forever because I got a full head of white hair first."

"I did, didn't I?" He sighed "But I find your white strands very charming, my love."

"I got the white hair and you have wrinkles" Din pointed out, a faint smile on his face.

"Yes, dear, because I'm old"

"No, it's because you smile a lot" As to confirm what Din just said, Luke smiled, wrinkles appearing around his deep blue eyes.

"Are they pretty wrinkles, then?" The jedi teased. Din wanted to kiss that smug look away from his _riduur_ face.

"They are. All your wrinkles are beautiful, Luke.”

“Hmm. why is that?”

“It’s a secret”

“A kiss for your thoughts, then” Din couldn't deny anything to his husband. Lovingly, he cupped Luke’s face and kissed him softly.

Sometimes, their kisses tasted like young love and burning passion, but today it tasted of something tender, like comfort and old, dear memories. The warmth of Din’s embrace felt like home against Luke’s skin.

“I love every piece of you,” Din whispered against the Jedi’s ear when the kiss ended, “I love every single one of your wrinkles, _cyare_ , because they remind me we’re growing old together. I never thought I would live past forty, but here I am, seventy-five and holding the man I love in my arms. Sometimes, it feels like a dream.”

Seeming at loss for words, Luke’s face turned pink, and he hid himself on Din’s neck.

“Force, Din Djarin, you really have a hidden talent with words, don’t you? You're making a seventy-year-old man blush like a teenager!” He chuckled, then looked directly at Din. His kind brown eyes dripped love like honey from a honeycomb, reminding Luke why and how he was still so in love with Din after all this time, even before he could ask himself.

“It's not that bad to be getting old, then” Luke thought out loud, amused.

“If you’re by my side, _cyar’ika_ , then it really isn't’”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at @enbyhobbit. Also, if you liked this little story and you want to support me, please consider buying me a coffee at [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/enbyperegrin)


End file.
